


Remembering phantom pains

by AwkwardGenZKid



Series: Background check [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man - Freeform, Natashas on thin fucking ice, Origin Story, Steve and Wanda are dicks, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Watching the Movie, avengers owe Tony an apology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGenZKid/pseuds/AwkwardGenZKid
Summary: When Tony goes to Wakanda for a meeting with the ex-avengers about their pardons, he wasn’t expecting two gods and a long lost friends to come bursting through with three movies explaining a certain hero’s origin story.Welp, time to wake up the trauma.





	1. Welcome back

The jet landed almost soundlessly onto a grassy fresh field in Wakanda. T’Challa and Shuri watched on, glee on there faces, knowing who it is. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Sam, Bucky and Wanda looked on as well, not nearly as happy as the royalty. Natasha and Wanda stared at the jet in disgust, Sam and Clint looked curious while Steve and Bucky looked highly nervous.

The jets doors flew down and opened slowly after it had fully settled on the ground. Once the doors had opened, shadows covered the faces of the four figures that left the jet. Two of the four figures figures had serious looks on their faces, looking straight ahead with determination in their faces. The other two though, a little more excited. The smaller one was practically jumping up and down in excitement while blabbering aimlessly to the other, who was nodding and smiling enthusiastically. One of the stern looking figures caught sight of the two and smiled gently, placing a hand on the taller ones shoulder, whispering something to the two of them. They instantly calmed down, but the smaller one was still vibrating.

Once they set foot on Wakandian land, the light shine on there faces, revealing the faces. The two stern figures were vision and Rhodey while the other two were Tony and........a teenager? The Rouge avengers were baffled as to why there was a teenager with Tony. Once said teen caught sight of them his jaw fell open, he began hitting Tony’s arm frantically, excitement running through the kids veins. Tony smiled affectionately before whispering something the other couldn’t make out but whatever he said caused concern on the kids face. Thanks to Steve’s and Buckys superhearing he could make out a whisper of “Mr Stark, you sure your gonna be ok? Cause Mr Rhodes said you can leave whenever, remember?”   
This statement left the two confused. But Tony just smiled before a sour look fell on his face.

The group walked up to the royalty and the Rouges. T’Challa and Shuri walked forward and held out there hands for a handshake. When they got to Tony he politely declined the handshake. A surprised look appeared on the royals faces before seeming to remember something and nodding. When the teenager got to shake their hands, he shook them violently and happily. Shuri smirked at the excited teen, having a feeling that she was gonna like him from what she’s heard. 

T’Challa moved the group to stand in front of the Rouges.

“Welcome, Mr Stark, Mr Rhodes, vision and Mr Parker.”

The ‘mr parker’ squealed happily at the introduction. Tony patted his arm.

“We are glad you have made it. We understand you are planning on staying for a few days. We will lead you to your room then we will bring you too the common room, where we will hold out meeting. Any questions?”

T’Challa looked around expectantly. Shuris hand flew up, startling T’Challa slightly.

“Can I bring Peter down to the labs at some point?”

‘Peter’, who the Rouges were guessing was the teenager, looked dazed and ready to faint. Tony, once again, grabbed his arm. He looked over to T’Challa and nodded. T’Challa smiled before turning to his sister.

“If Mr Parker wishes too, then I don’t see why not.”

Shuri fist pumped the air before smirked at the flustered teen. 

Peter once again hit Tony’s arm frantically again.

“Mr Stark! Mr Stark! She wants me in HER labs! This is heaven isn’t it? I’m dead. It’s the only plausible explanation!”

Tony rolled his eyes before replying.  
“Ah Yes Of course. The only explanation to this. It’s not like we had planned at home that it was gonna happen.”

“Ya. Exactly.”  
The kid smiled at the man.

Steve cleared his throat, interrupting the calm moment.  
Tony whipped his head around to see the man, his smile wiped clean from his face and instead a scared frown appeared. 

“Rogers.”  
A cold voice sounded from Tony.  
Rhodey looked between the two, obviously on edge and ready to intervene.

Steve flinched at the tone he was greeted with, a annoyed scowl settling on his face.

“Tony! Man, it’s good to see you. Hey listen, really sorry about the whole ‘accords’ thing. Still love you man.”  
Sam announced loudly, causing Tony to chuckle lightly.

“S’Okay Birdy. You are forgiven. It wasent your fault this mess happened.”

“I’m sorry too. It was.....never supposed to go this far but......sorry.”  
Clint apologised.  
Tony smiled sympathetically at him before speaking.

“Most is forgiven. It’s ok Hawky.”

Vision made everyone jump as he started speaking up for the first time during this visit. 

“Shall we continue with the tour your Majesty.” 

T’Challa nodded and walked away, aiming towards the palace. Both groups followed obediently but before vision could follow, Wanda grabbed his arm frantically.

“Vision, please.......”

Vision looked her up and down before pulling his arm back.

“Maximoff.”

He walked away, ignoring the flinch and hurt look on Wandas face. After a few seconds, he heard Wanda shuffle behind him, a few steps behind him.

While on the walk, Bucky decided now would be a good enough time to say sorry.  
Tony brushed him off, saying how it wasent his fault and how it wasent him. He smiled genuinely at the man and Bucky couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of relief flood through him.

The groups entered the palace, the new group looking around in awe at the architecture while the Rouges were used to these views so didn’t look as impressed.

After a few hours, after the group had been showed there rooms and allowed to get used to the for a bit, they were brought down to the common room. The Rouges were settled in one side of the room on two couches while T’Challa and Shuri sat in the edge of the group, obviously meaning to be the barrier between the groups. Peter beamed at Shuri and jogged over to sit beside her. Instantly, they were in a deep discussion about astrology and what stars could be made of. Rhodey stayed close to Tony as he sat beside Peter. Vision shortly followed to sit beside Rhodey. Wanda stared at vision longingly before realising that Natasha had noticed. 

“So,” Tony began, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get started shall we?”

“Why are we having this meeting Tony? I thought the pardons were already in place and we didn’t have to discuss it anymore.” Natasha questioned.

Tony glared at her slightly.  
“This isn’t about the pardons Romanoff. It is about the conditions for when you come back. Think you can handle hearing them?”

Natasha scoffed but complied. Before Tony could continue, Steve intervened.

“Why are you treating us like that Tony? So.....cold. C’mon, lighten up. We’re all friends here right?” 

All eyes went to Steve. Peter left his conversation to glare at Steve. Rhodeys hands twitched while vision looked on emotionless.  
Surprisingly it was Wanda who replied.

“Oh please. I will die before I call Stark a friend. By the way, forcing Vision to hate me will not make you loved.”

Jaws dropped to the floor. Tony curled into himself. Rhodey intervened.”

“Ok. Calm down. No need to start another fight.”

“Oh so it was us who started the fight? Never starks fault is it? Typical.” Natasha spat. 

Tony stayed silent.

“If he haven’t forced us to be owned and contained like criminals, the fight would have never happened.” Wanda said.

“The accords were never right and Tony, you know they weren’t. If you just haven’t signed-“  
Steve was cut off by the once excited now fuming teens voice.

“Oh my god! Can you stop being rude for 10 fucking minutes? Can you try or is the too much to ask o mister righteousness.”

The Rouges were startled by the teens protective nature. Tony wrapped as arm around the boys shoulders and tucked his head into his shoulder.

“Need a break kiddo?” He asked lightly, completely ignoring the startled looks from the ex-avengers.  
The teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shaking him head and composing himself.

Tony cleared his throat.  
“Now, first things first-“

He was cut off once again by a loud clap of thunder.

The groups jumped in fright as all the windows and doors flew opened. Everyone froze in fear as footsteps were heard emerging from the shadows.

“Hello mortals. Been awhile hasen’t it?”

Everyone turned to the voice as Tony exclaimed “LOKI!”

Thor came storming happily through the door, a shy Bruce banner trailing behind him.

“Brucey!” Tony shouted before jumping up to embrace his long lost friend.  
“Hiya tones.” Bruce whispered into Tony’s ear. Tony pressed closer and smiled against his shoulder.

Vision moved over for Bruce to sit beside Rhodey instead. He smiled thankfully before settling in. Tony sat back down as Thor spoke.

“Friends! My brother and I have come to leave a gift from an Anonymous mistress. We bring a letter we must speak to you all. Oh- your all ready! You knew we were coming, yes?”

Loki sighed loudly.  
“No brother. They’re not here for us but it is convenient that they are all here.” Loki turned to the group and scanned them before his eyes landed on Tony. His eyes instantly softened.

“We bring three tapes explaining the story of a hero in this room. I shall read the letter as it can explain it better then I can.”

Thor settles himself beside Vision and stared at Loki expectedly. He whipped a letter out of seemingly nowhere and ripped it open.

“It reads,” Loki cleared his throat dramatically for effect. “‘hello avengers. It has come to my attention that you are all spilt and no longer close. I’m sorry to announce but in order for you all to save the world you must learn another’s past. Now, most of you know each other’s stories expect the persons who’s story matters the most. You will watch three tapes or movies as you call them, explaining his life. The doors and windows are locked, you may access the kitchen for food only. You many not leave until all three tapes have been watched. So sorry again but it is for your own good. This is the story of...... IRON MAN.”

Tony’s face paled. He could only guess what those tapes would hold. Accusing gazes fell on him. Rhodey grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

“What’s so special about Tony huh? He’s just some rich, privileged, narsasistic dick which a blowtorch. Not that great huh?” Steve spat in disgust. Bucky stared at Steve in disappointment while Wanda and Natasha hummed in agreement.

“Shut the fuck up Mr America.”  
Peter groaned out, annoyed.  
Shuri giggled lightly. Bruce and Rhodey laughed quite loudly tho, much to the angry of Steve and Wanda.

Loki looked at Tony is question. Tony flicked his hand in a ‘go ahead kind of way.’ Loki nodded and flicked his wrist up and three blank dvd cases appeared in his hand. He moved towards the DVD player in front of the flat screen tv. The movie began and a tense silence fills the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**It began**   **with the scene of a desolate landscape. Desert, with snowy mountains in the distance. Wind could be heard through the speakers. A line of vehicles were racing across the dust, leaving trails of it behind them. Suddenly music blasted through the speakers. A jeep, an Army one, crawled along the dirt trail as ACDC's Black 'n Black pumped.**

 

“Wow, I wonder who that is.” Bruce said sarcastically, looking at Tony from his spot beside Rhodey.

 

“It’s a mystery really.” Tony quipped back, smiling brightly at his friends.

 

“Shhhhhhh.” T’challa silences then harshly.

 

The shut up but giggled at each other, causing Natasha and Steve to stare at them.

 

**Kunar Province, Afghanistan, flashed up on the screen.**

**Suddenly they were in one of the jeep's, staring at the feet of some soldiers and a silver radio on the floor. A soldier smirked at the stereo.**

 

“Soldiers? Why soldiers? What did Stark make them do?”

Steve questioned, one again glaring at Tony accusingly.

 

Tony scoffed.

“What makes you think I forced them? Honestly Rogers, if I could’ve gone by myself I would’ve.”

 

Everyone seemed to stare at Tony, confused by what he meant. Well everyone other than Bruce, Rhodey and Natasha, who’s face had gone from anger to a sad smile.

 

**The view moved onto someone holding a glass of scotch, which was trembling with turbulence.**

**A young soldier sitting across from the man looked at him comprehensively, before staring straight ahead again. Tony Stark flashed up onto the screen, wearing a suit and his trademark sun glasses.**

 

“Damn Mr Stark. You look so....young.” Peter quipped playfully.

 

Many adults in the rooms jaws dropped at the disrespect the teenager was showing but Tony just playfully shoved him and laughed.

 

“Ah Yes. My looks are basically what made me famous.”

Peter giggled causing Tony to smile again.

 

**His eyes met the young soldier from before. The soldier quickly looked away.**

 

“Why are they scared of you?” Clint asked carefully.

 

“Tony was an intimidating man back in the day.”

Rhodey responded, sighing dramatically.

 

Tony gasped in mock offence.

“Back in the day? I’m iron man. If anything, I’m even more intimidating.”

 

“Ya, but this was a time where you were slowly destroying the world, not trying to save it.”

Rhodey said sadly.

 

Tony’s mouth zipped shut.

 

**"I feel like you're driving me to a court martial. This is crazy. What did I do?"**

**The soldier just stared ahead.**

**"I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me." Tony looked towards the young soldier. "What, you're not allowed to talk?"**

 

“Gods sake Stark. Show some respect. These people risk there lives everyday. They done need your rude comments.”

Steve complained loudly.

 

Tony cowered under his heavy gaze. When Steve got no response he sighed unhappily.

 

**"Hey, Forrest!" Tony said.**

**"We can talk, sir." The soldier said.**

**"Oh, I see. So it's personal?"**

 

“Tony!” Steve shouted, offended himself.

 

“Yes Rogers! I know! I wasn’t a nice person ten years ago! I fucking get that ok?!”

His annoyed outburst wasent a surprised but it still left Wanda and Steve gritting there teeth.

 

"No, you intimidate them," a female voice sounded from the front.

 

“Ah!” Thor exclaimed, making everyone jump in surprise.

“A fellow female warrior! Ms Widow, maybe you shall meet her?”

Natasha smiled and nodded politely.

 

Tony couldn’t help the grimace appear on his face.

 

**"Dear, God, you're a woman." Tony said, looking at her. "I honestly, I couldn't have called that. I mean I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here?"**

 

“Tony.” A grumble roamed the room.

 

Tony barely held back an amused smile.

 

**The young soldier chuckled to himself.**

**"I thought of you as a soldier first." Tony said.**

**"I'm an airman," the woman said.**

**"Well you have actually excellent bone structure there. I'm kinda... having a hard time not**

**looking at you now. Is that weird?"**

**the soldiers laughed as well.**

**Tony grinned. "C'mon, it's okay, laugh. Hey!"**

 

Thankfully a laugh roamed around the room as the light themed scene played. Even Steve and Wanda smiled slightly for a second. Tony relaxed slightly even though he knew what was coming.

 

**One of the soldiers up front turned around slightly. "I - sir, I have a question to ask."**

**"Yes please," Tony said.**

**"Is it true that you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover?”**

**"That is an excellent question," Tony said, ripping off his sunglasses. "Yes and no, March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins."**

 

Clint smirked as Rhodey laughed.

“Always such a playboy Stark.” Clint says.

 

Tony’s smiles.

“Runs in the family.”

 

The statement makes Steve’s head spin.

‘What did Tony mean by that?’

But before he could question it, Bucky shot him a look that practically screamed ‘don’t say a word or I will kill you’.

 

**The lady soldier from before who was driving smiled.**

**"Anything else?" Tony asked.**

**The young soldier hesitantly put his hand up.**

**"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Tony said.**

 

“Tony.... he was nervous.”

Bruce whined.

 

Tony chuckled.

“Well So was I.”

 

**"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" He asked, watching Tony's face carefully.**

**"Yes. It's very cool," Tony agreed.**

 

Bruce, Rhodey, peter and Clint laughed at the man on screen. Tony practically beamed at the laughter.

 

**The soldier smiled and took out a camera from his pocket, handing it to a soldier in the seat before his. "Alright," he smiled.**

**The two leaned closer together as the young soldier brought up a hand saying, peace.**

**"I don't wanna see this on your MySpace page," Tony said.**

 

“Oh my god. MySpace? Wasent that a thing like 100 years ago?”

Peter seemed offended that the word MySpace was even uttered.

 

“God you GenZ kids have no idea how big MySpace was back then. Ungrateful.”

Tony shot back.

 

Peter and Tony playfully glared at each other, ignoring the awestruck look on the others.

 

**"Please, no gang signs," Tony said.**

**The soldier glanced at him nervously and put it down quickly.**

**"No, throw it up, I'm kidding," Tony said.**

**"Yeah, peace!" Tony said, as the soldier put up his sign again, beaming with a smile. "I love peace. I'd be outta a job with peace,"**

 

“I think we’d all be thank full for that.” Wanda fumed, red sparks flaring from her hands.

 

“Hey Wow! Calm down!” Shouts of fear flooded the room. Steve grabbed her shoulder and lightly massages it. He leaned in and whispered something to her which seemed to stop calm her down a bit.

 

Relieved sighs filled the room.

 

**The soldier with the camera fiddled with the button.**

**"C'mon, c'mon! Just click it! Don't change any settings, just click it!" The young soldier told him.**

 

Tony closed his eyes and whispered under his breath

“Oh please no......”

 

He got confused looks from the others but he couldn’t care less as he prepared himself for the inevitable.

 

**BOOM! A huge explosion erupted before their car.**

 

Everyone in the room, minus Tony, jumped in fright. Natasha and Bucky looked around in fear before realising the noise had come from the screen.

 

Steve looked over at Tony to see him with his eyes shut, Bruce seemed to have moved to sit on the floor in between Tony’s legs, Rhodey and peter holding his hands and he realised that they were grounding him from a panic attack.

 

Steve’s eyes softened before he saw Wanda out of the corner of his eyes looking at him in disbelief. He quickly turned his attention back to the screen.

 

**Their were screams in the jeep as Tony stared ahead where the explosion had just been with horror.**

**"What's going on?" He demanded.**

**The female soldier leapt out of the car with her gun, only to be shot down immediately.**

 

Thor’s sad gasp made Tony curl slightly into himself. Guilt ate away at him once again seeing this happen all over again. Peter patted his knee.

 

**The soldier who had been taking the picture turned to the young soldier.**

**"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" He commanded. Then he too, jumped out. He was shooting at an enemy that you couldn't see with the angle. Some bullets slammed into the windshield.**

**"Stay down!" Jimmy yelled at Tony, pushing him down.**

**Them Jimmy too, got out, yelling, 'son of a bitch!' as he did.**

**There was a orchestra of bullets outside, and Tony could hear them ricocheting off the car.**

**"Wait wait wait, give me a gun!" Tony pleaded as Jimmy turned to face him through the window.**

**"Stay. Here!" Jimmy shouted at him.**

**As he turned, there was an explosion of bullets that killed the kid instantly, blood splattering on the window.**

 

Shocked gasps and cry’s of denial sounded across the room. Wanda turned to glare at Tony once again while others looked at him in sympathy. Tony was unaware of the staring though as he was too busy bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

 

**Bullet holes were left in the metal, bright light filtering through them. Tony blinked violently.**

**A ringing had begun to sound through the speakers.**

**Outside there were more explosions, the red smoke erupting just outside. Smoke billowed into the cloudless sky. There was more shouting, more gunshots, and Tony was looking round, completely panicked. More bodies collapsed to the ground, dead. There was a whistle of a shell.**

 

“I know that look. Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare Tony.”

Rhodey said to himself out loud.

Clint hummed in agreement.

 

**Then Tony himself got out, stumbling into the dust.**

 

“For fucks sake!”

Rhodey said again. Sam and Clint whined in protest to Tony’s actions on the tape.

 

**He ducked as an explosion erupted just beside him.**

**Tony continued running along the battlefield, fires everywhere, shouts ringing across the valley over the explosions. There was another explosion just behind him, and Tony was thurust behind a rock. He brought out his phone and began furiously tapping. When a huge missile landed just a few meters away. It said, Stark Industries.**

 

“Oh shit.......”

Bruce whispered out loud.

 

Wandas face was pale at the sight of the missile, Steve grabbed her hand and started rubbing circles into her wrist to calm her down. It had worked to an extent.

 

**The missile whistled, getting louder by the second. Tony scrambled away, eyeing it with horror.**

**Tony let out a strangled cry as he was thrown back by the impact. He landed flat on his back, covered in dust. He groaned slightly, shifting his head, eyes closed. The ringing was back, louder now.**

**Tony moaned, gasping slightly for air as he forced his eyes open. He blinked and stared around, all though it was clear he was not seeing much.**

**Tony tried to catch his breath before seemingly noticing a pain in his chest. He brought a hand to his white shirt, which was now stained red, and opened it up.**

 

“Oh my god, no..”

Peter didn’t like this scene.

 

A bulletproof vest was pierced and the black material was getting flooded with crimson blood.

Tony gasped and leaned back into the dirt, seemingly accepting his death.

 

Shocked silence filled the room. How could this man, this arrogant, ignorant, sarcastic genius also be a man who once accepted death like an old friend. Full of calmness and acceptance.

Tony’s shaky breaths could be heard. He was pale and shaking and was obviously uncomfortable. Loki felt awful as he saw the sight of the migardian.

 

**The screen faded into white as people chanted in a different language, the voices growing louder, shouting now.**

 

“What language is that?”

Natasha spoke up gently.

 

Before Tony could respond, Bucky cut in.

“Doesn’t matter what language. Just matters what he’s sayin.”

 

Natasha wasent satisfies with this answer and pushed on.

“Oh really? And what’s he saying?”

 

Bucky scoffed before looking her in the eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Убийца?”

 

By Natashas appalled face and wandas shocked one, the others could only assume he said something not particularly nice.

 

**Suddenly the white shifted into a crosshatched gold, obviously from Tony's perspective. The camera shifted and all of a sudden they were staring at a sac being lifted from the billionaire's head, leaving his hair matted, a cut on the temple seeping down his face. Cuts were everywhere on his face, deep crimson gashes that ruined his handsome complexion. In the background you could see armed soldiers, guarding Tony.**

 

“Tony, was this when.....ya know?” Sam asked, tapping his own chest in the spot where Tony’s arc rector was.

 

Tony sucked in a deep breath.

“Uh- ya. It is.”

 

Clint and Sam nodded sympathetically.

 

**A voice was yelling in a different language as the genius attempted to blink the blurriness away from his eyes.**

**Tony looked about, head lolling. It was clear he was only half-conscious. A gun point was hovering just by his head, near his bleeding ear.**

 

“Jesus Christ..... what did they do?” Bruce asked.

 

“Not enough.”

Was Tony’s response.

 

The rouges looked on, letting concern shift there features.

Tony ignored them.

 

**The perspective changed to look at two men, one holding a camera that was flashing a red beacon, meaning that it was recording.**

**The view switched back to Tony, who's eyes were narrowed with hatred but unfocused, disoriented with pain.**

 

“Were you ok?”

Bruce asked, genuinely concerned.

 

Tony’s simple answer seemed to break a few hearts.

“Never was.”

 

**It zoomed out, showing at least three soldiers with bandannas over their mouths, guns pointed at Tony. A man who was doing all the yelling in the other language stood beside them, shouting off a piece of paper. The genius glared into the camera, eyes burning with rage and fear. The screen went black, and the words, IRON MAN, flashed up on the screen.**


	3. Earlier times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the transcript from 
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12078672/1/Avengers-watch-Iron-Man
> 
> Xx

“So, it’s an origin story thing?”

Sam asked after about 20 seconds of silence.

 

Tony let out a harsh laugh.

“Well that’s just great.”

 

Natasha turned to Tony, aiming her next question to him.

“Why wasn’t half of this on your file?”

 

Tony shrugged, poorly hiding a smirk. Rhodey sighed.

 

“He wiped his file like five times before anyone could read it. He didn’t want anyone finding out for a reason. Speaking of that, who gave these Loki?”

 

Loki shrugged and grinned.

“Like I said. Anonymous mistress.”

 

Rhodey went to speak again but was cut off by a pillow to the face.

“Shut up. It’s starting again.”

Clint scolded.

Rhodey glared playfully as him.

 

**The movie continued, showing a stage with two screens on either side of a stand. People were seated at tables, applaud ringing through the hall. Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier, flashed up on the screen.**

**"Tony Stark," a narrator said. "Visionary. Genius. American patriot."**

 

Wanda scoffed while Steve rolled his eyes.

“The only part they got right form that was genius. Even then it’s debate-able.”

Steve argued much to the amusement of Wanda.

 

He shut up at the sight of Tony with a betrayed look on his face and the fierce glare of said mans best friend and an ex-assassin.

 

**"Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board."**

**"At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated Summa Cum Laude from MIT."**

 

Wolf whistles and catcalls echoed around the room.

“Man, are you even real?”

Sam said.

“I knew you were smart but damn Stark.”

Clint said

 

Tony huffed our a laugh and shook his head.

“What can I say. I’m a genius.”

 

Steve glared at him

 

**"Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's life long friend and ally Obadiah Stane,”**

 

Bucky flinched at the mention of Howard but at Tony’s accepting smile he calmed down. Steve looked between the two in confusion.

_‘How could Tony forgive Bucky but not him?’_

 

**“steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder. Until at age 21, the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries.**

 

“Wow mr Stark. Just, wow.”

Peter admitted in awe.

 

“Ya, sounds great and amazing and all that but really it sucked. Hated it. Was too much.”

Tony gestured vaguely.

 

“Wait, so they let a 21 year old just take over a multi-million dollar business?”

Sam asked, surprised.

 

Tony let out a hollow laugh which pulled at a few heartstrings.

“Yes.”

 

**“With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry, by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."**

 

Wanda laughed.

Everyone froze in shock just to stare at her. When she realised that Steve wasn’t laughing with her she stopped, but not before throwing a harsh glare to Tony

 

**As the narrator spoke, images flashed up on the screen. Tony as a kid, Howard Stark pointing at a chalk board, Howard and Tony on a magazine cover when Tony was six,**

 

Aws filled the room at the sight of the young Tony Stark.

 

“Man, you were in the news at, what, six? Damn, how did you do it?”

Clint asked, amazed.

 

“I grew up in it. You get used to it when you’ve had a camera in your face since you were born.”

 

“Ya. You probably enjoyed didn’t you Stark. All the attention on you.”

Steve stated, a growl on his lips.

 

“My, my, Stark. You were quite an adorable child.”

Thor exclaimed, trying to change the atmosphere.

 

“Ya, what happened?” Wanda snapped.

 

The room was silent again.

 

**“a picture of Tony beside a robot, and a newspaper article over Tony's parents death.**

**'Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident', it was titled.**

 

Bucky flinched at the picture of Howard. Steve tried to comfort him by rubbing his flesh arm but Bucky just batted his arm away. Steve hid his hurt look with an annoyed look.

 

**The slideshow finished with another round of applause.**

**"As liaison to Stark Industries," Rhodes began."I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!"**

**There was another round of applause from the audience, this times Rhodes joining them.**

 

Several sounds of “RHODEY!” Filled the room, making him and Tony laugh.

 

**He looked round, holding the trophy up. "Tony?" He sounded desperate.**

**Rhodes looked at the audience with a strained smile. The camera focused on a bearded man shaking his head in the audience, someone who the Avengers recognized as Obadiah Stane from the slideshow.**

 

Tony’s hands clenched down and his jaw tightened.

 

“Fucking dick.”

He spat.

 

**Rhodes licked his lips and looked embarrassed. Sighing, Obadiah stood up from his seat and made his way over to the podium, still among the applaud.**

**He walked up to Rhodes and smiled, taking the award and fondling it in his hand.**

**"Thank you, Kernel, this is beautiful, thank you. Thank you all very much, this is wonderful."**

**Obadiah held out the award as he spoke;**

**"Well, I'm not Tony Stark."**

 

“Ha. You fucking wish you were me.”

 

**The audience chuckled. "Uh, but, if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I would feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. You know, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing; he's always working.”**

 

“Now that is true.”

Clint laughed.

 

Rhodeys eyes widened in disbelief at Clint before frantically looking at Tony for an explanation.

 

“Well, I mean, nowadays anyway.” Tony smirked.

 

**Suddenly the camera changed to a casino where Tony was rolling a dice, surrounded by at least three very attractive women.**

 

“Oh.” Clint said, disappointed.

 

Laughs filled the room. Tony glowed.

 

**“Work it!" Tony cried as he turned to the ever-growing mob behind him, which cheered loudly.**

 

“Tony you’ve got a few fans it seems.”

Sam said through a laugh.

 

“Better believe it. Surprisingly, I was more popular then then I am now.”

 

**Cheerful jazz music pumped and Tony grinned in his (as always) sunglasses. The crowd clapped.**

**"C'mon," one lady said, attempting to drag him away from the table.**

**"We should stay till morning," Tony said, facing her.**

**Suddenly Rhodes appeared behind them, and they broke apart.**

 

“Ohhhhhh it’s about to go downnnnnnn.”

Peter exclaimed making the room laugh.

 

“Sorry boy, but your about to be highly disappointed.”

Tony replied with a laugh.

 

Peter poured in mock disappointment.

 

**"You are unbelievable!" He said, glaring.**

**"Oh no!" Tony said, facing his friend. "Did they rope you into this?"**

**Rhodes shook his head.**

**"Nobody roped me into anything. But they told me, that if I'd presented you with the award, you'd be deeply honored."**

**"Of course I'd be deeply honored," Tony agreed.**

**"And it's you! That's great! So - when do we do it?"**

**"It's right here," Rhodes said to Tony as the billionaire turned to someone out of shot.**

**"Uh, yeah, one more round,"**

**"There you go," the Kernel said, handing it to Tony.**

**"There it is," Tony agreed. "That was easy. I'm so sorry."**

 

“God sake Tony. You really don’t care about anything do you.”

Steve said harshly.

 

“Listen Mr.Roger. I know this is hard to hear but please shut the fuck up.” Peter said, annoyed with wandas and Steve’s hurtful words.

 

Wanda scoffed and rolled her eyes while Steve looked down and muttered “language.”

 

**"Yeah. It's okay," Rhodes said.**

**"Wow. Would you look at that? That's... something else. Not like I got any of those floating about," Tony said sarcastically, handing the girl next to him the trophy.**

 

“I’ve got plenty. Didn’t need it.”

Tony excused himself after he got weird looks from the others.

 

**"All right, ride!"**

**Tony scooped up a dice and held it up to the same woman holding the trophy.**

**"Give me a hand, will you?" The girl blowed on the dice, and stared up at the genius seductively. "Okay, you too."**

**Tony held it up to Rhodes' mouth.**

**"I don't blow on a man's dice, he protested. Tony thrust his clenched hand further to the man's mouth, raising his eyebrows. "I don't-"**

 

Tony’s laugh filled the room making the others smile. It was so rare to hear a genuine laugh from he genius. It was a nice laugh.

 

**The Kernel pushed Tony's hand away, causing the dice to be thrown down the table.**

**"And it's the Lieutenant Colonel's Rhodes throw, and..."**

**The dice stopped.**

 

“That was a shit throw.”

Natasha observed.

 

Rhodey let out an offended whine and glared at Tony.

“You did that on purpose.”

 

Tony shrugged and playfully pushed rhodey.

 

**"That's what happens," The Colonel shrugged.**

**"Worse things have happened," Tony gave him a look. "I think we're gonna be fine. Colour me up, will you?"**

**Suddenly the view switched to Tony and the Kernel walking along the casino, followed closely by multiple guards.**

**"This is where I exit," Tony said.**

**"Tomorrow don't be late," Rhodey reminded Tony.**

**"Yeah, you can count on it," Tony grinned.**

 

“Oh he was definitely late right?”

Clint smirked.

 

Rhodey sighed. Tony smirked right back at Clint.

“Wow Legolas. You know me so well.”

 

Rhodey and Clint rolled their eyes and the nickname and sarcasm.

 

**"I'm serious."**

**"I know, I know."**

**"Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. There you go." Tony said, passing his newly won award to a man dressed as the great Roman ruler, Caesar.**

**Tony and his group of bodyguards walked outside to a fancy, sleek limousine. Tony was about to get in, when a blonde woman approached them, crying;**

**"Mr. Stark, excuse me, Mr. Stark!" An attractive young lady smiled, slightly out of breath. "Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

 

“Oh I recognise her. She’s kinda a nosy bitch.”

Bucky said in a completely monotone voice making the group laugh. Steve stared wide eyes at his friend but decided to keep his mouth shut.

 

“She’s a journalist James. Course she’s nosy.” Tony quipped back, smiling at Bucky.

 

Bucky smiled at the use of his real name, causing confusion amongst Steve, Wanda and Natasha.

 

**Tony had tilted his head to a man who was recognized as Happy.**

**"She's cute," Happy mumbled.**

**"She's alright?" He mumbled back.**

 

“Not at all rude. Not at all.”

Peter quipped, smirking at Tony, silently challenging him.

 

“I know right. Kindest man award goes right here.”

Peter and Tony laughed warming rhodeys heart at seeing his happy friend.

 

**Then turning to Christine with a smile and a much louder, 'Hi!'**

**"Hi,"**

**"Yeah, okay, go." Tony said.**

**"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time," Christine said.**

**"What do you think of that?" The reporter finished.**

 

Tony got a few raised eyebrows. He just shrugged.

 

**"Absolutely ridiculous, I don’t paint.”**

**"And what do you say to your other nickname, Merchant of Death?"**

 

“Sounds about right.” Wanda growled.

 

“Ya. It was....accurate.”

Tony admitted sadly.

 

Surprisingly, Wanda threw him a concerned look, as she had been expecting a witty comeback, not a self deprecating confession.

 

**"That's not bad," he said, nodding. "Let me guess... Berkeley?"**

**"Brown, actually," Christine corrected.o**

**"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, we'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

 

“Really Tony? Really?”

Natasha asked with a smile on her face.

 

Tony laughed slightly before nodding.

 

**"Rehearse that much?" Christine raised her eyebrows.**

**"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime," Tony explained.**

**"I'd like to see that."**

**"I'd like to show you firsthand."**

 

Peter made a gagging noise while the others visibly cringed.

 

“Such a playboy.”

Sam complained.

 

“Least I get laid birdy.”

Tony quipped back, earning an offended noise from Sam and a Shush from Shuri.

 

**"All I want is the serious answer," Christine said.**

**"Okay, here is serious. My old man had a philosophy: 'Peace means having a bigger**

**stick than the other guy.'"**

 

“Was Howard really like that?”

Steve asked Tony, a disappointed frown on his face.

 

Tony nodded silently without looking at him.

 

“He changed when you disappeared.”

 

Steve didn’t really like that answer but took it anyway.

 

**"That's a great line coming from the guy who sells the sticks," Christine said.**

**Tony sighed. "My father helped defeat Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**

**"And a lot of people would call that war profiteering,"**

 

“Damn she knows her stuff.”

Clint said.

 

**Tony shifted his weight, clearly getting impatient, and ripped off his sunglasses.**

**"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology? Or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs: military funding, honey."**

 

Whistles echoed around the room as Tony did a mock bow.

 

“So you create the devils weapons and think they keep the world safe? No wonder the world didn’t trust you.”

Wanda snapped, feeling hatred bubble in her throat.

 

Steve grabbed her shoulder and whispered to her to ‘calm down.’

She huffed and glared at Tony before settling again.

 

**“Wow.” Christine raised her eyebrows. “You ever lose an hour of sleep in your life?"**

 

“Too many darling. Too many.”

Tony said sadly.

 

The teams exchanged concerned looks.

 

**Tony just smirked. "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you,"**

 

“Oh god.”

Tony put his hand over peters eyes, not letting him look at the screen.

 

“Wow- mr Stark? Wha-what’s happening?”

 

Tony just shushed him.

 

**"All of a sudden the scene changed to Tony's bed, where the couple were violently smothering each other with kisses, Christine on top.**

**Sensual noises were coming from the couple as they tangled themselves in each other, before Tony rolled over so he was on top and off the bed, Tony laughing loudly.**

 

Disgusted groans filled the room. Tony smiled sheepishly.

 

“Gods sake tones, we didn’t have to see that.”

Rhodey complained.

 

“C’mon platypus, you’ve seen me do worse.”

Tony said back.

 

A look of shock appeared on Sams face.

“Hole up, did he- ya know, walk in on-“

 

“Yes. Yes he did.”

 

‘Ews’ and ‘gross’s were spoken around the room while Tony chuckled.


	4. Turn for the worst

**The scene changed to Christine alone, naked in the white sheets. Lights flickered on, and the blonde jumped.**

**"Good morning."**

 

“JARVIS!”

Tony and rhodey shouted in glee.

 

Bruce gave Tony a sad look while vision, who hadn’t spoken since entering the room, tilted his head in curiosity at the AI he was based on.

 

**"It's 7 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered surf conditions are fair with waist to sholder highlines, high tide will be at 10:52 a.m." Onscreen JARVIS continued.**

**Christine sat up as JARVIS was speaking, watching as the windows were unfaded, revealing a beautiful beach coastline and pristine blue sea.**

 

“Man. You lived there.”

Clint said in awe.

 

“Hell ya I did.”

 

**Christine stared out of the window, wrapped in a white duvet.**

**The camera zoomed out, revealing a huge white mansion, perched just above the sea. A pool could be seen among the modern marble architecture.**

 

“Mr Stark, that is the nicest house I have ever seen. Can we go there?” Peter asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

 

Tony sighed sadly before putting a hand in peters knee.

“I’m afraid we can’t kiddo. It-it’s not really there anymore,” at peters sad eyes he continued. “But, we could go to malibu if you want.”

 

Peter nodded in excitement, a bright smile on his face. Tony smiled back.

 

**The words, Malibu, California, flashed onto the screen, before diving back into the house, to a fancy living room. Christine, wearing a short purple robe wandered into it, calling;**

**"Tony? Hey, Tony?"**

**She walked down a corridor, admiring a piece of art, before staring at some sort of scanning device.**

 

“Don’t touch it. Don’t touch it. Don’t touch it.”

Tony muttered to himself.

 

**Nervously, Christine placed a single finger on it, before recoiling immediately, the device flashing red as JARVIS' voice rang through the house.**

 

“And, she touched it.”

 

**"You are not authorized to access that area,"**

**"Jesus," Christine muttered.**

**"That's JARVIS." A smart lady in a black skirt and strawberry blonde hair said.**

 

“PEPPER!”

The majority of the room shouted.

 

“Ah Yes. The fiercest lady on this planet. She is a delight.”

Thor said in amazement.

His little speech got him a few glances from the others but Tony smiled at him in thanks.

 

**"He runs the house," she explained.**

**"I've got your clothes here, they've been dry cleaned and pressed. And there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Pepper said.**

**"So you must be the famous Pepper Potts," Christine said, waving a finger at her.**

**"Indeed I am," Pepper agreed.**

**"After all these years, Tony still has you doing the dry cleaning?" Christine asks, with a slight sneer.**

**"I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires." Pepper said, completely unfazed. "Including occasionally taking out the trash, will that be all?"**

 

“Ooooooo burnnnnnn.”

Clint jeered.

 

“Ya, you don’t mess with pepper Potts and get away with it.”

Tony said fondly.

 

**Pepper nodded slightly towards the door.**

**The camera suddenly switched to Tony, who was listening to some rather loud rock music while tinkering with a car's engine.**

 

“How the hell aren’t you deaf?”

Bruce asked, completely baffled.

 

Tony shrugged.

“I’ve grown immune.”

 

**Holding part of the engine, Tony turned to a screen.**

**"Give me an exploded view,"**

**"The compression in cylinder 3 appears to be low," JARVIS commented.**

**"Note that."**

 

“That is impressive considering this was ten years ago.”

Shuri said, her brother nodding in agreement.

 

“That is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Tony replied, Shuri rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

 

**Pepper Potts was walking down the steps to Tony's lab, muttering on the phone;**

**"Okay, I'll keep you posted." Pepper snapped the phone shut.**

**"Don't turn down my music," Tony said, not turning round.**

**"You are supposed to be half way around the world right now." She said pointedly.**

**"How'd she take it?" Tony interrupted.**

**"Like a champ."**

**"Why're you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony asked, still examining his engine parts.**

**"That's funny... I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there." Tony said, frowning slightly.**

 

“I mean, that is an excellent point.” Clint agreed.

 

“Yes. Exactly. I need more people to understand that.”

Tony responded, gesturing to Clint wildly.

 

**"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you outta the door," Pepper began.**

**"I mean, doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose of having your own plane before it departs before you leave? Tony asked, turning to face his assistant.**

**"Larry called, he's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings, do you want it, yes or no?"**

**"Is it a good representation of his Spring Period?" Tony asked, standing now, wiping oil from his hands with a cloth.**

**"Uh, no the "Springs" is actually the neighborhood in East Hampton, where he lived and worked, not 'spring' like the season. I think it's a fair example... I think it's incredibly overpriced."**

**"I need it. Buy it, store it." He said as he stood up and walked past her to another section of his lab.**

 

“Wow, you really do just blow your money for shits and giggles don’t you?” Steve said with a scowl on his face.

 

Tony looked his directly in the eye for a few seconds, making the man cower slightly and the room grew tense.

 

Tony whispered loudly.

“Language Rogers.”

Before sitting up again and acting like nothing happened.

Steve’s face grew red as he turned his attention back to the screen.

 

**"Okay..." Pepper scribbled something down in her notebook and followed Tony. "The MIT commencement speech-"**

**"Is in June," Tony interrupted. "please, don't harangue me about that stuff."**

**"Well, they are haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes..."**

 

A few laughs sounded in the room.

 

**Tony, who had been walking in the opposite direction from Pepper, turned.**

**She held out a document. "I need you to sign this before you get on the plane,"**

**Tony looked at her and sighed. "What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?"**

**Pepper raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, I do."**

 

“I bet it’s her birthday.” Clint said to Sam.

 

“Oh your on.”

 

“Twenty bucks?”

 

“Deal.”

 

**"I don't like it when you have plans."**

**“I’m allowed to have plans on my birthday.”**

 

“Ha!” Clint shouted to Sam.

 

“Fuck you man.”

He grumbled at he handed Clint the twenty dollars.

 

**“It’s your birthday?”**

**“Yes.” Pepper replied.**

**“I knew that. Already?” Tony frowned.**

 

“Gods sake Stark.” Steve said, rubbing his eyes in irritation.

 

“What.” Tony said though it was obvious he didn’t want as answer.

 

**"Yeah, isn't that strange, it's the same day as last year." Pepper rolled her eyes.**

**"Well, get yourself something nice from me."**

**"I already did."**

**"And?"**

**"Oh, it was very nice," Pepper nodded. "Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark." She smiled.**

**"You're welcome, Ms. Potts," Tony said softly.**

 

“Why did it take you too so long to start dating again?” Natasha asked.

 

Tony sighed before responding.

“She deserves better.”

His response was so quite, people didn’t even know if the heard his properly. Tony shrugged off the pity looks.

 

**Pepper handed Tony a miniature cup of coffee, which Tony downed in an instant.**

**"Okay," he said, handing it back.**

 

**He walked to the exit, and the music kicked back on.**

**The camera was switched to a road along a cliff side, with a roaring sports car zipping along. Just behind, a black Limousine followed, desperate to keep up.**

**The silver sports car pulled over by a Tarmac floor, closely tailed by the black Limousine.**

 

“Damn tones. Nice cars.”

Sam wolf whistled at the screen much to the amusement of the others.

 

Up by a plane on the concrete, Rhodey glowered.

 

“Uh oh.”

 

**"You're good!" Tony complimented, as he slammed the car door shut." I thought I lost you back there."**

**"You did sir," Happy said. "I had to cut across Mujave."**

**"Ah, I gotcha, I gotcha," Tony laughed, and he walked towards the staircase leading to the planes door.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Cried Rhodey as Tony approached him, clearly pissed off.**

**"What?" Tony asked, Happy following him with his bags.**

**"Three hours," Rhodey growled.**

 

“Tony. Seriously?”

Steve said in disappointment while Bucky covered his nose when he snorted a laugh.

 

“Yes Rogers. Hard to believe?”

Tony said back, fed up with Steve at this point.

 

**"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." Tony excused.**

**"For three hours?" Rhodey gave him a, yeah right look. "For three hours you've got me standing here,"**

**"I'm waiting on you now," Tony said, pushing past into the plane, Happy following closely with two briefcases. "Let's go, c'mon. Wheels up, let's Rock and Roll!"**

 

“Ya know,” Tony turned to rhodey. “You didn’t have to stand there for the three hours. Or, ya know, you could’ve called?”

 

Rhodey snorted before shaking his head.

“I didn’t have a choice tones.”

 

**The view switched to an aerial view of the plane flying high up in the sky, it's side imprinted with, Stark Industries. They were way up above the clouds.**

**Then the view changed to inside the airborne plane, where Stark and Rhodes were sitting by the Windows as a pretty stewardess layer out the cutlery.**

**"What you reading, platypus?"**

**"Nothing," Rhodey replied.**

**"Oh come on, sourpatch! Don't be mad!" Tony said.**

**"I told you I'm not mad, I'm indifferent. Okay?"**

 

“Oh yes. You don’t look angry at all.”

Peter said sarcastically.

 

Rhodey glared at him playfully.

 

**"I said I was sorry,"**

**"Sorry doesn't fix everything, genius."**

**"Good morning, Mr. Stark," another's attractive stewardess smiled at Tony.**

**"No need to apologize," Rhodey began.**

**"Hi, I said I was sorry," Tony said, gesturing to his friend, ignoring whatever he was saying.**

**"I'm just indifferent right now," Tony continued.**

**"Hot towel?" The stewardess asked, holding out a tray.**

**"Ooh, yes please," Tony said plucking one off the tray.**

**"-you don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me," Rhodey argued.**

**"I respect you," Tony disagreed.**

**"You don't respect me, I'm just your babysitter and so, when you need your diaper changed," he paused to thank the lady who had just handed him a towel, "let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"**

**"Hey..." Tony said to the stewardess, completely ignoring Rhodey. "Heat up a sake, will you? Thanks for reminding me." He turned to Rhodey.**

**"No, I'm not talking." Rhodey protested. "We're not drinking, we're working right now. And you are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."**

**As stewardess handed Tony some Sashimi while Rhodes spoke, which he had ordered.**

**"It'd be irresponsible not to drink at this time," Tony said.**

 

“The man of iron has a point. In Asgard, during moment I’d stress or indifference we would drink until we’ve settled our differences. It is an excellent game I must say.” Thor exclaimed, talking proudly about his world.

 

Tony gestures to Thor.

“See platypus? I’m just joining in on agricultural games.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

 

**"I'm just talking about the night cup."**

**"Hot sake?" The stewardess from earlier asked.**

**"Yes, two please." Tony said, turning back to Rhodes.**

**"No, just... I'm not drinking, I don't want any."**

**A moment later the camera switched to a sofa under a flat-screen TV, where Rhodey and Tony were sitting. Rhodey was obviously very drunk, and Tony seemed to be faring better.**

 

“Wait. How to Rhodes absolutely wasted and you look fine.” Bucky asked.

 

Tony shrugged.

“I’ve been drinking longer get than he has.”

 

“Wait. When did the two of you start drinking?” Bucky asked again, his head tilted to the said.

 

“Twenty one. I wanted to be in the army so I had to follow the law on that one.” Rhodey answers first.

 

All eyes turned to Tony who’s head was bowed down shyly.

 

“Six.”

 

Everybody’s mouths fell open in shock.

 

“Why the fuck? How the fuck? Who the fuck?”

Bruce demanded angrily.

 

Tony cleared his throat.

“I had just made an engine. Howard said the last step for me to be a man was to drink his whiskey. I didn’t like it and he got angry and made me drink the entire bottle.”

 

“Oh Tony.....”

Clint began but was interrupted by Tony holding up a hand.

 

“Listen, it was a long time ago. I’m over it. Can we just keep watching the movie.” He said, annoyed.”

 

**"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning, and I'm putting on my uniform,**

**you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform will have my back!" Rhodey slurred to Tony, who clearly wasn't interested.**

**"Oh, here we go again," Tony grumbled as the camera zoomed out, music pumping. "I'm not like you,"**

**"No, you don't have to be like me. But you're more than what you are, you just don't see it." Rhodey continued**

 

“God, such a sap Rhodes.” Sam smirked playfully at the man.

 

“I was drunk!”

 

**"Excuse me, but I'm a little distracted here," Tony said, gesturing to the Stewardess' who were now dancing with their tops rolled up to show their bellies, each holding a glass of champagne. A pole slid up, and one began to pole dance, rather sexily.**

 

“Shit.”

Tony muttered under his breath as he covered peters eyes with his hand.

 

He was a bit to late though as peter started to make gagging noises again.

 

**"No, you can't be distracted right now. LISTEN TO ME!" Rhodey demanded.”**

**The view shifted to the now landed plane on a Tarmac ground. Groups of soldiers were scattered everywhere, jeeps were lined up, some rolling down the concrete. In the distance, some snowy mountains loomed.**

**Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan, flashed up on the screen.**

 

“Strap in laddies. It’s about to get wild.”

Tony said.

 

Laughs flooded the room at Tony’s words. Rhodey smiles sadly at Tony and shook his head. Tony ignored him.

 

**Tony walked out onto his plane's staircase, putting on his sunglasses. A group of well organized soldiers stood waiting for him just outside. Tony approached a bald man with glasses.**

**"General," he said, shaking the man's hand.**

**"Welcome, Mr. Stark," the General said. "I look forward to your weapons presentation."**

**"Thank you," Tony said.**

**Then the camera changed to Tony standing in his suit and tie and sunglasses before a long desolate valley, at the foot of the snowy mountains. Stark looked rather out of place with his fancy clothing and neat manner.**

 

“Looking snazzy mr.stark.”

Peter said, doing finger guns in Tony’s direction.

 

Tony let out a long sigh before dramatically exclaiming.

“It’s a gift really.”

 

**"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony asked.**

 

A tense silence settled into the room at the intimidating man on the screen. The serious words forcing chills down spines. Rhodey and Vision exchanged looks.

 

**"And I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries freedom line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it,"**

 

Bucky and Steve looked at Tony expectantly.

 

“Howard wasent a nice man was he?” Steve asked quietly.

Tony turned to him harshly, studying Steve’s face before responding.

“No. He was not.”

 

**"that's how America does it... and it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." Tony waved at a soldier standing by the missile, and a mechanical humming began. All soldiers turned to watch. The missile was raised, and dramatic music pumped through the speakers.**

**The missile was shot into the air, leaving a trail of white vapor behind. In the air, the missile opened up its first layer of metal, and multiple other smaller but identical missiles sailed through the air.**

**Then thousands of flares were released, whistling as they headed red, heading ever closer to the mountain side. The camera flicked back to Tony, who hadn't moved even to admire his work.**

**"For your consideration, the Jericho missile." Tony raised his arms as explosions erupted behind him, the impact so hard, all the soldiers hats' were ripped right off their shaved heads. The soil behind erupted, and the soldiers were enveloped in a cloud of dust.**

 

The tense silence returned as everyone in the room stared at Tony in shock.

 

The silence was broken by a small voice asking. “You-you build that? In-in a lab?”

 

Tony turned to face Peter, who had asked the questions, and simply said, “Yes.”

 

Thor whistled slightly in awe.

“Incredible man of iron. We are eternally grateful you are on our side of the hero’s. For if you were to turn to the dark side, I fear you would be indestructible.”

 

Thor’s words send shivers down spines and made Tony’s face sink.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to upload this once or twice a week. Maybe more depending on how I feel.
> 
> Xx


End file.
